Confused and Defeated
by AlphaMother
Summary: I am sure in a perfect world everyone would meet in a romantic and unforeseen chance of destiny, but Kagome and Sesshomaru were not fated to meet in such an adorable cherished way. In the strobe lights and fog machines of a whos-whos event at a club she is introduced to Sesshomaru fairly quickly thanks to an obnoxious and criminal stranger. What will drinks and thank you lead to?


_**What do you call a mess?...**_

 _ **Let's be honest here...I have no idea where I am going with this story. I have writer's block and lack creativity or any depth in my stories at the moment. I am posting this but just know I am going with it as I write it. When I get that flow back I will prob go back and edit EVERYTHING. I am making art to go along with it...But that is because I am bored and have no idea where to take this story or any of my others. Sometimes creating characters and bringing them to life creates their story at the same time. I have an ending in mind but the middle is nonexistent. Help Suggestions desperately wanted- Let's create a story together. Rewrite this slop with me. Haha.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

A woman with the soul of a gypsy, that is how some describe their fellow classmate Kagome. Everyone's so full of life even though they are dealing with college finals and just starting to taste the summer in the air. Kagome is more noticeable than her other classmates. She is a 24 year old Japanese woman in the heart of Greece studying abroad on a scholarship for young adventuring photographers. Her beauty is enviable and desired among her college mates, they speak often about how flawless and never changing her gorgeous features are. Kagome is flattered but modest when it comes to compliments for her beauty and intelligence. She is a graduating senior in college, she came to Greece late her freshman year, she has learned the language and two other languages during her study. She encounters English speakers and French speakers often.

"Kagome! Wait! Please...You have to join us for a swim before your final exam! You leave this week and we want to get in as much as we can with you." A black haired grecian woman a little younger than Kagome panted between her haggard breathing after pursuing the other dark haired woman.

"I understand, but I am not really in the mood to swim. I have a lot of packing to do since I leave to Japan tomorrow. My mother moved my flight up- I guess my father will be leaving for a month long business trip the day I was supposed to arrive so they changed my arrival to tomorrow." Kagome sighed the last part as her classmate stared at her with a look of disappointment but understanding.

"They should've at least gave you time to say goodbye to us. We have become your family since you arrived four years ago!" The girl gave a sigh. "But I understand since your parents must deeply miss you. I know you've only been facetiming and skyping since you left all that time ago…" Tears filled both their eyes.

"Oh Athena! You are the best! I am going to miss you so dearly- please take care of everyone while I am gone. I promise I will visit soon!" Kagome gushed as the tears ran down her bronzed cheeks. "You come back to me soon...I just might stalk you if I don't see you soon!" Athena all but sobbed as she wrapped the whimpering girl in a hug and buried her face into her best friends neck as they both just broke down.

"You women are so emotional...Let's have a group hug to cheer you goddesses up!" A deep masculine voice came over the emotional air of the two ladies. They looked to their left and saw two very handsome smiling men staring at them.

"Let me take those tears away _ómorfos_ …" The other green eyed man cued to the pouting beauties. They walked over and embraced the two of them in a big group bear hug.

"Dorian...Gino...You two are squishing us!" Kagome giggled, she knew the twin men were just trying to cheer them up. She loved that about her friends, they were so selfless and always putting her feelings first. Kagome didn't think there was anything she could ever do to thank everyone so much for their hospitality and friendship over the years. The men let go of them and smiled at the now grinning girls. "I know you two did that to cheer us up...Thanks." Athena blushed at Dorian and Gino.

The duo had bright green eyes, olive toned skin and were each other's exact copy besides the fact Gino had a black mohawk and Dorian had long black hair pulled to one side and the other side shaved. They had their ears, tongue, and nose pierced along with matching half sleeve tattoos on their right arm. They dressed very trendy and yet unique all at the same time, they were very popular among the opposite sex. They really enjoyed being twins and they shared a bond no one would ever understand.

"Well, this has been fun but I do have to get going- I have to drop my new address off at the office and will be going home to pack. I love you!" Kagome left before she could cry anymore and deal with goodbyes from the boys. They all just waved at her jogging form as it got further and further from them. "I hope she knows we will all drag her back if she doesn't visit us soon.." The twins said in unison. Athena nodded and the three walked off to their own summer fun.

* * *

After her 19 hour flight Kagome was enroute to her apartment where she had most of her things shipped weeks prior. She had only seen pictures of the penthouse that her new job provided for her. Her degree focusing on photography provided her with a high paying job working with models at a prestigious modeling agency/magazine; _Ideal Eclipse_. The town car pulled up to a luxuries upscale apartment building. ' _This is where the rich and powerful live...This is sort of uncomfortable_.' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the driver opening her door and the bellboy stacking her luggage onto a cart to be brought to her new home. They bowed as she walked by.

"What floor ma'am?" The bellboy asked as he followed her into the elevator. "Uh...Penthouse." She kept her eyes to the floor since she felt awkward about having someone else pressing the button and taking her bags. They reached the top quicker than she had thought, he gestured for her to exit first and continued to follow her. They walked down a long hallway but there were no doors yet. Just decorative pictures lining the walls with occasional entry way tables decorated with vases and flowers. "Is there not just one penthouse?" Kagome asked confused as she looked at the young boy.

"No ma'am, there are two." He had a thoughtful look on his face and begin to blush. "Actually that was a foolish question of me to ask, we only have one penthouse that isn't occupied...That is the one to the left. The other has been occupied for years...I apologize about my stupidity." The boy looked at the ground as they finally arrived at the big double door entrance. "It's fine, I forgot somethings as well." Kagome smiled at the boy and used her key to open the door. Kagome assumed he was about to ask where to put her luggage, she told him to leave it by the door. She tipped him well and he closed the doors behind him. Kagome locked them and began looking around the huge apartment.

"Oh my gosh...How many people can live here…" Kagome mumbled to the empty house. It had the appeal of being decorated by a professional, the color scheme was bright subtle colors. Some walls were off white, light blues, tans, and faint pink; while the furniture was white and a slight dusty tan. Its decor was modern meets rustic. She loved the updated yet relaxing atmosphere the place presented. Their was a row of skylights in the living room and kitchen, while the entire side of the living room facing the beautiful city views and mountains was window after window. She realized that their wasn't one single light on and the brightness was from the setting sun thanks to her endless wall of windows.

Kagome saw her things and knick knacks neatly presented throughout the home, she liked that everything was already unpacked besides a box that read _personal_. Her privacy was respected and she was pleased with that. Kagome brought her luggage to the bedroom, it was huge. She saw a note and gift basket on the bed, she quickly walked over and began reading the neatly folded paper.

' _ **Dear Ms. Higurash**_ _i,_

 _ **W**_ _e are pleased to have you join our work team, your portfolio is very enjoyable and glamorous work. We see that time abroad has taught you things no university here could have, we are excited for you to begin your work here. We have arranged for the penthouse to be comfortable and arranged for you upon your arrival, you should find your things respectfully placed throughout. We hope you don't mind that we took the liberty to make you feel at home. You will have the service of your own personal town car whenever you need it, Ideal Eclipse provides personal chefs, maids, and butlers for our team members. We want everyone to stay healthy and happy while working here. So if you are in need of those services as well, please refer to your work phone on the vanity in your bedroom. It contains all the phone numbers you will need for work, including under 'help' the above named services._

 _You do have a perk that not many others are privileged to have- You have the company card. You will find that item with the phone as well, this may seem like a shock or mistake but I promise you we spoil our workers and clients here. You will be dealing with clients and we need you to look your best, take them to high class locations and restaurants, travel out of country, and have the funds to do so. You will not pay us back, it is our treat._

 _We know it was a long flight for you and you must have personal things to tend too. We will give you two days to enjoy your time with family, friends, errands, etc and we expect to see you bright and early monday morning around 5 am to prepare for a shoot. We work hard here Ms. Higurashi and we hope you understand that. Please respect your new penthouse, treats/toys, and we dress fashionable here- So please do wear appropriate current trending clothes._

 _Welcome and thank you for your work._

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ **Rin Ando**_

 _ **Head Secretary-**_

 _ **Ideal Eclipse**_ '

Kagome finished reading the lengthy letter and was speechless, she knew she got full benefits and a yearly salary over what any woman her age should make but to have all these perks plus a company card. She was shocked and excited all at the same time. She was 24 year old woman after all, she loved shopping and while she knew she would have to be fashionable at this job she didn't realize she would get to dress up everyday.

She looked at the time and realized she had to be up early to go to her parents. She put her clothes away and got changed into a cobalt blue silk babydoll and matching silk shorts with lace up the sides. Kagome crawled into bed and began to fall asleep thinking of Greece; how she missed it and yet she was happy to be experiencing her new life here.

* * *

The visit with her parents went well, they threw a welcoming home party for her. She saw family members and friends she hadn't seen since before she had left all those years ago.

One friend in particular she mingled with like they had never parted, that was her dear high school friend Sango.

"Sango, I can't believe you are married with two kids!" Kagome gushed as she looked at her friends phone as she showed pictures of her children and husband. "I can't believe you are back home! I felt like you were never coming back! Plus you look amazing! You're very tanned which is surprising considering we are Japanese and want the milk white skin!" Sango laughed as she rubbed her hands across her friend's arm feeling her smooth sun kissed skin.

"I was pretty pale when I got to greece and I was an oddball there for the first two years, finally my skin darkened about two years ago. I am pleased with it, I don't mind that I am not rocking my natural skin tone. But this tan will fade over the months or years while I am here." Kagome smiled as she sipped her cocktail and looked her friend over. Sango had always been a fit woman, but you could see she had a little bit of mommy chunk around her hips, thighs, and stomach. It wasn't bad but it was noticeable, the young mother had kept her brown locks long and had it in a messy bun. Her hazel eyes sparkled with pride as she talked about her husband Miroku and their two children. She was still the same height about 5'8 and her long beautiful legs were still very much perfect as she wore a short red bodycon dress with black flats.

"Motherhood looks good on you Sango." Kagome smiled as she finished looking the woman up and down. Sango blushed and thanked Kagome.

"You're more beautiful, you don't have any fat on you and you are fit like a workout goddess! All toned and slender in all the right places...I envy you!" She complimented the now embarrassed Kagome. "I swam and ran a lot there...Beautiful landscape, the cleanest and clearest water. I couldn't help but want to get out whenever I could." Kagome trailed off as she began getting homesick for greece. Sango noticed her deepening mood she quickly thought of a way to cheer her long lost friend up.

"So my husband builds and owns some buildings in downtown Tokyo- One of the properties he sold last year is having its grand opening tonight. It is supposed to be the hottest new club, the owner is very well known as making the best clubs in the world. It was only a matter of time till they opened one in Japan. Anyways, my husband and I are on the list, it would be wonderful if you would join us. Will you come tonight with me?" Sango gave her best smile and puppy dog eyes. Kagome tossed the idea around, she grinned and nodded her head yes. "I would love to, plus I can meet the man who stole your heart and gave you a beautiful life."

Sango jumped with joy, seconds later they were interrupted by Kagome's mother pulling the guest of honor away from her conversation. They laughed and yelled text me details and okay. The party continued until 2 pm, that is when Kagome said bye to her parents and promised to visit soon. Kagome got in the town car and told him to go to the shopping district, she was going to use her new card and spoil herself for tonight's event and every day after for work.

* * *

Kagome had spent the rest of her day shopping and had gotten more than a few months worth of outfits for different occasions. But the one she was pleased with was the sexy top and bottom outfit she got for tonight. She was waiting for the driver to arrive, she was dressed to slay any on lookers tonight. She didn't want to wait in her penthouse she was to excited, she needed to get there quick. She was in the lobby just standing by a pillar. Last she spoke to Sango they were already at the club, and it was getting wild. ' _Ugh. It is already 10 pm...I can't believe I got that distracted with shopping that I didn't get home till 9!_ ' She was brought to attention when a text from the driver stated he was there. She grabbed her clutch and distractedly walked out the lobby. She didn't notice the man who she brushed past as they were both making their way to the exit.

He stared at her as she continued on her way to a personal car, he barely noticed her face or the way she looked. He was only looking her way because he could smell the delicious aroma of lavender and salt water. He loved lavender since his mother always had the flowers by her bedside. It made him feel sentimental, not in a arousal way but in a never leave the room please way.

"Inuyasha dear...Let's go, your brother and his latest gold digger are already there." The man approached and entered the luxury SUV before it left to its own destination. "Kikyo, you can't say that stuff in front of Sesshomaru...He knows it annoys you and as his sister in law he enjoys causing you irritation. Don't let him know it get's to you and he will stop with the slutty models." The silver haired man muttered to his black haired wife who was rolling her eyes at the thought of the brother.

The two SUV's occupants were both dressed rather fashionably, Inuyasha had his shoulder length silver hair in a top knot, he wore a distressed/torn red V-neck shirt that was loose and stopped a little past his pant zipper. He wore a gray hoodie under a dark olive colored jacket, his black jeans weren't skin tight but weren't unbearably loose either. He leaned down to rub a little dirt off of his mahogany brown fold-over jump boots.

"You look handsome tonight Yasha." Kikyo complimented him as they held hands, Inuyasha looked her way and smiled. He very indiscreetly began checking his wife out. Kikyo giggled when she saw the playful smirk on his face as he held his head up with his elbow leaning on the doors arm. "You look like a treasure from a fallen star darling…" Inuyasha gave a wink to his now blushing woman.

Kikyo was dressed in black leather shortie shorts, Black thigh high suede boots, a white long sleeve halter top with a deep V-cut and an open back. She had a black and white clutch with a gold buckle sitting on her lap, her nails were short stiletto style and painted gold. Her hair was teased, untamed, and curled. It was shoulder length and had a very sensual look about it, like just had sex hair meets professionally styled. Her makeup was dark and sassy, she wore minimal gold jewelry, and she had a very punk feel about her outfit. She was 5'10 and over all had a very modelesque appeal about her aura and physical presence.

The driver informed them they had arrived, "Why are we here?" Kikyo asked.

"Father insist we make an appearance since a lot of models and designers will be here. I am a bit irritated Sesshomaru had me go to his place before hand to meet him, and yet he was already here." Inuyasha grumbled as they exited the vehicle, they were bombarded by paparazzi. They both waved and walked side by side into the club away from the press.

* * *

"I want to dance. Come dance with me!" A dirty blonde haired woman tried to pull her date to the dance floor. He refused and insisted on finishing his drink, the girl pouted and said fine I will dance by myself while storming off. The white haired man sat at his VIP area and scanned the club, looking for nothing in particular.

He heard laughter at the private bar not to far from his booth, he looked to see who could catch his attention through the loud music. His eyes widened when he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He knew their would be models here but he didn't expect one of them to be quite this attractive. He took his time taking in her appearance as his eyes roamed her body.

She looked to be about 5'7 in height, black hair that looked like silk and ended above her lower back, it was in a beach wave style. Her skin was a golden tan that looked natural and complimented her Caribbean blue eyes and white smile. She had a well toned and curvaceous body that could stop a truck, with a nice butt and what seemed like D breast. He wasn't letting his eyes stop there. He enjoyed her outfit choice, it was skin tight dark denim jeans, white cotton crop top covered by a gray jacket with black leather sleeves and collar. She had knee high black leather stiletto boots. He liked everything about her appearance, it was classy yet risque.

He was interrupted from his staring when his brother sat next to him with his wife in tow.  
"Hey jackass! What was with your adorable prank tonight?" Inuyasha gruffly questioned his brother as he made himself comfortable at their table. "Sesshomaru you're a real piece of work ya know?" Kikyo chimed in as the brothers looked at each other.

"Hn...I thought you would've liked to have seen what the wealthy live like." He calmly teased the annoyed couple. They ignored the comment and the three sat in silence.

* * *

"I am glad we did this! We girls need to do this more often now that you are back!" Sango slurred to Kagome. Kagome laughed at her drunk friend and nodded in agreement, she noticed Miroku waving for Sango to join him on the dance floor. Kagome ushered her friend his direction and laughed as they held each other up. Kagome sat at the bar alone while she drank her long island, she didn't pay any attention to the stares or mumbling comments. Mostly from jealous woman and drunk men about her looks. She went to grab a mint from her clutch when she accidentally knocked it off the bar, kagome leaned down to pick it up but when she did she mistakenly left her drink unattended. Little did she know someone roofied her drink, it was the attractive man next to her.

She may not have seen it but someone did, and he was beyond upset about the action. Sesshomaru had been periodically looking her way when he noticed her friend had left her and she looked troubled. When he looked back over by chance he saw her leaning over to grab her purse and the contents of it from the ground. While she was doing that the man sitting next to her dropped two pills into her drink. Sesshomaru knew right away what that meant- that man was going to harm his beautiful stranger.

Sesshomaru left his brother babbling to no one as he stormed to the bar, Kagome had picked her things up and now held her drink in her hand as she stared at her friends dancing. She was startled when she saw an handsome but angry stranger approaching her with haste. Kagome continued to stare at the man until he was only a foot away from her, she turned her gaze up to his emotionless face. 'Wasn't he just full of hate like two seconds ago…' Kagome thought. "Your drink has been ruined by that scumbag right there." He coldly stated as if it was a daily fact and pointed to the stranger sitting next to her. Her eyes became wide and full of surprise, she looked at the nervous man and back at the serious accuser.

Sesshomaru growled as the man tried to leave, the guy paused and stuttered an apology and that he didn't know what he was thinking. Sesshomaru was about to punch the guy and mangle his face until he couldn't be recognized but he felt a firm but calm hand on his shoulder. He looked to see Kagome shaking her head no, he was confused why she wouldn't want the would've been rapist beaten. "He is obviously sick and needs help- I will be happy to help him seek it." Kagome smiled warmly at the dirtbag, the pill popper relaxed and thanked her. Kagome's warm face contorted into one of disgust and she gave an attempted snarl at the man as she ran her nails down his face and punched him in the face two times before she heard a crack of her hand.

Sesshomaru was taken back by the small girl's spirit and quick emotional change, he liked her fire but he didn't like seeing her hurt. "Stop. I will handle this. Ren and Romji- Bring this man to the police, it's okay to not be gentle with him." Out of nowhere two men appeared next to Sesshomaru and they took the man into custody.

"I am sorry for that display of aggression…" Kagome had tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. People were staring but weren't approaching them and/ she hoped it stayed that way. "Also...Thank you very much for helping me. Not enough people would've done that, thank you from the bottom of my heart." Kagome gave a deep respectful bow to the man.

Sesshomaru gave a small smile at the woman and her politeness, he could tell she was in pain and distressed. He was usually so confident and rarely shared or showed his emotions but for some reason he felt a spark of difference with this stranger. He knew his next words were leading to dangerous grounds but he liked the girl.

Kagome was holding her injured hand with her other hand as she stood embarrassed, upset, and confused in front of her gorgeous hero. She looked up at him when he whispered his name to her, she almost didn't hear it over the music but it was like she was grabbing at any sign of speech from him.

"My name is Sesshomaru...It was my pleasure to help you." He held a deep and caring stare her way but it was gone in a flicker of a moment.

Kagome took a moment to truly look at the handsome stranger. He was perfect and almost unreal. Fit and muscular but not so over the top that it was unattractive, she could tell he had tone and structure to his physique that his clothes just couldn't hide. Sesshomaru's white hair was short and styled with a loose black beanie atop his silky mane, his eyes were a hypnotic golden hue that made you think you were looking into pools of honey. Though they were harsh and unforgiving with their emotionless gaze, but it seemed every once in awhile he would flicker a brief moment of emotion in those orbs. He stood about 6'3 and with his broad shoulders and healthy appearance he looked like an intimidating man. He wore dark denim levi jeans, black jumper boots, with a deep white V-neck cotton shirt that hung loose on him and a thin black leather jacket covering his muscular form. Sesshomaru's skin was fair and it had a glow about it that would make any woman envious of its luster and healthy color.

She fixated her gaze to his mouth where his lips looked soft like velvet and had a masculine smirk that seemed to sit under the surface of his stern look. Everything about him was truly perfect and flawless. Kagome realized she hadn't spoken in quite sometime, she furiously blushed as she tore her eyes away from the man.

Sesshomaru waited to hear his enchanting stranger's name, and he would savor each letter off her plump pouty lips. He noticed she had been staring at him for a few minutes, he wondered what was going through her mind.

"My name is Kagome...It is nice to meet you Sesshomaru." Kagome felt her heart speed up as his eyes held a bit of lust in them at her introduction.

' _Where is sango when I need her...I am so damn vulnerable right now! How is no one phased by our awkward standstill at the moment..._ ' Kagome thought as she looked down at her swelling hand. The music was loud, the club was packed, no one cared about the exchange that had happened at the bar, it didn't trouble anyone to see a tussle or two strangers just standing stiffly around the bar.

Onlookers only saw a woman and a man just standing in their own world staring into one another's eyes, Kagome and Sesshomaru meeting in a moment of awkward destiny. If this is how they were meant to meet, one can only wonder if they are too ever meet again how entertaining it would be.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Alright I know that wasn't an exciting chapter or an over interesting chapter but it's a chapter. The next one will be better...I hope. Haha. Anyway, if you like it why not leave a review and fave! I promise to upload chapter two later today or early tomorrow- It truly all depends if I start on artwork for this story. We'll see I guess...Have a wonderful day and send prayers or comforting thoughts to those affected by the Orlando shooting!**_

 _ **Thank you and have a safe week!**_


End file.
